El lado ciego del amor
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Algunas veces, el lugar que ocupan algunas personas en tu corazón, puede ser muy grande, o algunas veces muy pequeño...


_**El lado ciego del amor.**_

* * *

><p>Otro día de grabaciones, otro día de tener que actuar como si la odiara, cuando en el fondo, todos sabemos que Quinn y Rachel tienen tanta química que en cualquier momento la pantalla estallará.<p>

Salgo de la toma, acabo de lanzarle un granizado a Lea. Y créanme, no es nada divertido, ya me han tocado unos cuantos, cuando estaba "embarazada". Están fríos y pegajosos, algunas veces se resbala todo por dentro de la camiseta y termina escurriendo por mi sostén, y créanme, odio bañarme en el set, no hay como la comodidad de mi hogar. Lea me ha dicho que prefiere que le lancen los granizados de cereza, Ryan nos deja escoger el sabor, que buen jefe, ¿notan mi sarcasmo? En fin, como les decía, al ser Lea, Rachel, la desadaptada del colegio, se convierte automáticamente en el objetivo claro de los granizados, y cuando Ryan anunció que yo recibiría uno, Lea me recomendó que escogiera el de cereza, y por eso, ahora amo el de cereza.

Chris y Amber están sentados en los escalones que transportan a la planta alta, donde tomamos el almuerzo. Me acerco a ellos y los saludo. Amber ya está cambiada con su ropa normal, acaba de terminar por hoy, pero Chris aún trae su look extravagante que tanto caracteriza a Kurt.

Subo las escaleras, no he comido nada desde que salí de casa. Lea me regañó en todo el camino porque me había quedado despierta hasta las tres de la madrugada leyendo. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Amo leer. Y por quedarme despierta tan tarde, me desperté tarde. Simplemente me dio tiempo de meterme corriendo a la ducha y arreglarme un poco, cero desayuno.

Tomé una manzana y me senté en el suelo, en la esquina más alejada de la puerta.

El lugar me encantaba. Estaba alfombrado, una alfombra acolchonada, lo cual evitaba que mi trasero se congelase. La luz era tenue, perfecta para relajarse. Había comida de sobra, a pesar de que tengo una buena figura, la comida es mi debilidad, claro después tengo que quedarme tiempo extra en el gimnasio, pero no me importa por disfrutar de un delicioso pastelillo. En fin, el lugar es perfecto para el propósito que se utiliza, relajarse.

Muerdo mi manzana mientras saco de mochila una copia del último libro que es mi obsesión, se llama "El lado ciego del amor" de Ingrid Díaz.

Sé lo que están pensando, ¿ese libro?, bueno, para los que no sabían la existencia de este libro, tiene temática gay. Me lo recomendaron mis fans por Twitter, así que lo busqué y heme aquí, leyendo un libro de temática gay. La verdad es que es un muy buen libro, tiene la estructura de ser una buena escritora, creo que si el libro no llevara la temática que lleva, sería más famoso, pero la sociedad a penas se adentras en estos temas.

Muchos dicen que me caracterizo por el apoyo a la comunidad gay, pues sí, creo que son personas iguales a nosotros, con la diferencia de que sus gustos sexuales cambian un poco, siempre lo he dicho, amor es amor, no se decide a quién amar.

Siendo una actriz tengo que cuidar mi imagen, y una de las cláusulas de mi contrato con Glee, era nada de escándalos, ninguno. Eso incluye nada de romances gay. Soy consciente de que la mayoría de los fans tiene esa rara obsesión conmigo y Lea como pareja, digo, ¿quién no pensaría que somos pareja? Es como muy obvio, vivimos juntas, nos demostramos cariño por todos lados, nos sonreímos como idiotas enamoradas, nos tomamos de la mano en los conciertos cuando Amber canta el solo de "Somebody To Love", un sinfín de cosas que hacen pensar cosas que no son. Porque sí, Lea y yo no mantenemos una relación como todo mundo afirma, somos mejores amigas, que es muy diferente.

Y no es que me moleste que piensen que mantenemos una relación ni nada de eso, al contrario, me alagan. Lea es una chica muy guapa a pesar de que todos dicen que su nariz le quita el encanto. A mí me encanta su nariz, creo que es su mayor atractivo después de su brillante y perfecta sonrisa.

Tampoco es como si fuera de mente cerrada, claro que no. En varias ocasiones me han cuestionado mi sexualidad, y no es un secreto para mis amigos cercanos que estoy abierta al amor, llegue de la mano de quien llegue. He besado chicas, claro que sí, Molly es un claro ejemplo, mi querida amiga se pone muy cariñosa cada que toma, al igual que yo, así que…

-¿Di?

Levanto la vista de mi libro, el cual sigue cerrado y me doy cuenta de que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

Lea está parada frente a mí con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes mirándome con diversión, su atuendo de Rachel se fue al parecer.

-Hola.-Le sonrió

-¿Sigues con el atuendo de Quinn?-Sigue con su mirada divertida admirando mi traje de porrista.

Me registro antes de volver la mirada a ella que suelta una pequeña risita.

-Tenía demasiada hambre, así que subí sin cambiarme…

-Eso te pasa por quedarte despierta hasta las tantas de la madrugada leyendo el amor que se tienen tus queridísimas protagonistas Julianne y Kris…

Sí, desde que había comprado el libro, mucho antes de comenzar a leerlo, Rachel lo tomó y lo leyó primero. A mí me encantó la historia y ella no dejaba de molestarme.

-Pues mis queridísimas Julianne y Kris hicieron que tuviera dulces sueños.-Le sonreí mientras me levantaba.

-Si los fans de Achele y Faberry se enteraran que las dos leímos un libro gay, sería el fin del mundo.

-¿Del mundo? De la galaxia entera.-Le contesté riendo y ella soltó una carcajada.-¿Terminaste por hoy?-Le pregunté

-Todo listo, Rachel le dejó bien claro a Santana que no volviera a llamarla Hobbit.-Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Naya ha de estar muriendo en este momento de risa.-Le indiqué mientras guardaba el libro de vuelta en la mochila.

-Algo así.-Sonrió.

-Me cambio y nos vamos

-¿Comida?-Preguntó alzando una ceja mientras me seguía.

-Me adivinaste el pensamiento.-Le sonreí por última vez antes de bajar las escaleras.

Mark y Kevin estaban charlando donde antes estaban Amber y Chris. Rachel tenía su mano entrelazada con la mía, una costumbre que habíamos adaptado con el tiempo, mientras bajábamos.

-Chicas, el sábado es Halloween, estoy preparando una fiesta de disfraces, pasen por mi casa.-Dice Mark al vernos.

-¿Fiesta de disfraces? Genial.-Dice Lea.-Pensábamos ir a comer, ¿nos acompañan?

Kevin ve nuestras manos entrelazadas y levanta una ceja.

-No queremos interrumpir.-Dice divertido.

-Tonto, sabes que Achele está lejos de que ocurra.-Le digo riendo y él también lo hace.

-Hey, soy Achele-Boy, se vale soñar.-Me guiña un ojo.

-¿Entonces, van?-Pregunta de nuevo Lea.

-Claro, las vemos ahí, ¿O irás de a Quinn?-Dice Mark divertido.

-Puede, también tomo de la mano a mi Rachel para que Faberry sea una realidad.-Le guiño un ojo y todos ríen ante mi tonto chiste.

-Bien, nos vemos.-Dice Lea mientras me jala y terminamos de bajar las últimas escaleras mientras nos dirigimos a mi camerino.

* * *

><p>La comida con los chicos la pasamos entre risas y bromas, a pesar de que en la serie la tensión entre Puck y Quinn es palpable y Artie no le habla a los dos, mientras que Rachel se limita a ser la burla, fuera de esas cuatro paredes, son unos grandes chicos y grandes amigos.<p>

Los paparazis no se hicieron esperar de nuevo cuestionándonos si era una cita doble. Cosa que dejó desconcertados a los chicos, son más heterosexuales que nada, así que simplemente nos limitamos a reírnos de ello después.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en las caras de Mark y Kevin al preguntarnos si era una cita doble.-Dijo Lea riendo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Es imposible de olvidar, era para tomarles una foto.-Reí conduciendo.

-Seguro los paparazis se encargaron de tomarla

-No lo creo, estaban más concentrados en Achele.-Le guiñé un ojo y ella solo rió.

Al entrar a nuestro departamento lo primero que hicimos fue tirarnos en el sofá mientras nuestras chamarras volaban por la habitación, se sentía tan jodidamente bien llegar a casa después de un largo día de grabaciones y quitarme la chaqueta con la comodidad y temperatura de nuestro hogar.

-¿Y en que parte vas?-Preguntó Lea con su celular en la mano.

-¿Parte de qué?-Pregunté haciendo lo mismo con mi aparato.

-Del libro, ¿de qué más?

-Oh, bueno, creo que es donde se encuentran en la calle y Julianne compra una pintura de Kris…no estoy segura.

-¿En serio? Pero a penas es el principio, casi.-Alejó su vista del celular para verme.

-Oh, espera, es cuando Julianne le muestra el apartamento a Kris.-Digo concentrada en el celular.

Escucho un "Uhm" de parte de Lea y me concentro de lleno en el celular.

-Oh Dios!-Grita Lea levantándose mientras comienza a reír.

Quito la vista de mi celular mientras la veo como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Kevin y Mark van a morir.-Dice riendo y me lanza su celular. Lo atrapo y leo rápidamente.

"Los actores de la famosa serie musical, Glee, se les vio hoy en un restaurante entre risas y bromas, tal parece que las actrices Dianna Agron y Lea Michele no tratan de ocultar su amor, pues en todo momento se les vio lanzándose sonrisas cómplices y abrazándose en cada ocasión que podían, pero ahí no termina todo, pues también lo actores que representan a Artie y Puckerman, se les vio junto a la pareja sonriéndose de la misma manera, y a esto nosotros lo llamamos, una doble cita gay…"

Terminé de leer el artículo y comencé a reír junto a Lea, en verdad Iban a morir.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar junto con el de Lea y las dos vimos el identificador.

-Kevin.-Dijo Lea

-Mark.-Dije

Las dos comenzamos a reír de nuevo antes de contestar.

-¡Estoy muriendo!-Gritó Mark y por lo visto también Kevin, que ocasionó de nuevo nuestra risa.

Tendrán que acostumbrarse como nosotras a llevar una "relación" detrás de las cámaras…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Angie reportándose con una nueva historia :D<strong>

**Se habrán dado cuenta que esta vez es Achele! Bueno, leí una historia (muy buena por cierto) que se llama "Faberry está pasando" de HeyArcia y creo que me inspiré :'D Así que comencé a escribir y a escribir y ta, tan! Esto resultó :D (Quisiera que esa inspiración llegara para mis otras historias :( ) **

**El libro que aquí se menciona se los recomiendo mucho! Me encantó, y creo que eso motivó al nombre de la historia :'D**

**Espero les guste y me motiven a seguir, porque, como ven, no hay mucho Achele que digamos en este cap, pero habrá! **

**¡Eso es todo amigos! ¡Nos leemos!**

**AGUR! :3**


End file.
